If Only They Knew
by StormHoof
Summary: Rainbow has always wanted to join the Wonderbolts. But, has anypony ever asked why? No. But it was to be closer to her crush, Spitfire. How will things play out? will rainbow confess her feelings? will Spitfire return them? read and find out! Please Review and Like!
1. Chapter 1

/-  
/ Story: If Only They Knew / Author: StormHoof32 /-

/-  
/ Chapter: A New Wonderbolt /-

Today was the day. The day Rainbow would finally be able to tryout for the Wonderbolts. It was her dream. What most ponies didn't know was how this dream came about.

Rainbow trotted through the halls of the flight school keeping her head held high. She looked around as all the other ponies admired her. After all, she had just done the impossible, she had performed the legendary Sonic Rainboom! She smiled at the thought of so many admirers. Then she saw her, Spitfire. She and her friends were in new outfits. To Dash, they kind of looked pretty cool.

"Hey Spitfire! Nice outfits, what are they for?" Rainbow asked

"Hey Dash, well, Soarin and I are creating a Flying group, we're calling ourselves, the Wonderbolts!" Spitfire happily exclaimed.

Dash gave Spitfire her most sincere smile, but deep inside she knew she wanted to be part of this. She took one last look over Spitfire as she left. Ever since she had first met Spitfire, she knew she liked her. She didn't learn the word for it until her second year in flight school.

Filly-fooler.

Rainbow also learned what it meant to love, and she knew, that what she felt for Spitfire, was much more than friendship.

The next day after, It happened. The two bullies (that had teased Fluttershy) had stolen her journal, and had read it out loud for all her friends to hear, that's when everyone had learned about her being a filly-fooler.  
Rainbow remembered that day better than all others. it was not only the day she wanted to tell Spitfire how she felt, but it was the day she dropped out of flight school.

She thought about all this as she entered the Wonderbolts stadium for the tryouts, Dash couldn't believe it was even happening. She trotted inside and stood there in the middle the Cloudiseum as she looked up at her idol, and her teammates. Smiling she immediately took flight and began her routine.

Spitfire watched as Rainbow Dash performed her routine with perfection and ease and she finished it off with, not only her signature move, a Sonic Rainboom. But, with an added twist, a corkscrew making her rainbow trail form a funnel that followed her until she landed. Out of all of the 'bolts, Spitfire stomped her hoofs the loudest, it was a spectacular presentation.

Spitfire watched Rainbow as she left to wait for them to decide whom would make the cut for the open position on the Wonderbolts. She couldn't help but realize, seeing Dash and how happy she was to be in the air, and how happy she was just to be in that stadium. It made Spitfire feel warm and fuzzy inside, like somepony had filled her with wool.

Spitfire discussed with Soarin and Fleetfoot as to whether Rainbow would fit, It was a unanimous vote. She flew down and into the waiting area, along with her teammates and told Rainbow the news.

"Yeeeeeessss!" Rainbow yelled as she rushed forward and hugged Spitfire tightly. Spitfire immediately blushed at the reaction, as did Rainbow as she backed away quickly stammering an apology.

"S-Sorry! So sorry!" She immediately dashed out of the stadium waiting area and off to her cloud home, before Spitfire could finish her sentence.

"Dash wai-" Spitfire pleaded as she tried to reach out to Rainbow. Why she had hugged her, she didn't know. Not that she didn't mind, but it made her more confused about what she was thinking.

Does Rainbow have feelings for me?

Rainbow immediately hopped into bed, Ecstatic that that she had made it to the Wonderbolts, but embarrassed and scared that when she had hugged Spitfire, she had wanted more than anything, to kiss her. She looked up at her ceiling and smiled as she gazed at the pictures she had of Spitfire and the other 'bolts. The only difference in the pictures were the parts where Rainbow had pasted her face over another 'bolt. showing her with Spitfire instead.

She smiled as she fell asleep, dreaming of what she could only wish could be.

Spitfire entered her room in Canterlot and looked at the picture of Rainbow she had sitting on her dresser. She smiled a bit as she looked out her window.

Rainbow, I wish you knew how I felt.. She thought to herself before turning in.

The next morning, Rainbow awoke and headed to Sugarcube Corner so she could tell all her friends about her being excepted to the Wonderbolts. She dashed by each of her friends homes, stopping by AJ's first, leaving her flustered as Rainbow dashed off to Rarity's, letting each of them know to meet her at Pinkies.

She dashed inside Sugarcube corner and began helping set up a party, Because nopony needs to force Pinkie to party. Pinkie used her party cannon to prepare the party in record time, which the party pony was all too happy to do. A few mistakes with ammunition, and some time cleaning up cake batter from the walls, and everything was ready.

The two energetic ponies had nothing to do but wait for their friends to arrive. But, before their friends made it there Pinkie pulled Rainbow into her room quickly.

"Dashie, I have always wanted to tell you something." She said, catching Rainbow off guard.

"Uh-" Was all Dash could say before Pinkie kissed her fully on the lips.

Dash's heart stopped as she tried to grasp what was happening. Then Pinkie broke the kiss.

"Dashie, I love you, more than anything ever!" she said smiling.

"I-I uh, I-" was all Dash could say.

She didn't want to hurt her friend's feelings, but, this just felt wrong.

"Pinkie, I'm sorry, but I already love somepony else." Dash replied. The pain in her voice was unmistakable.

"Oh, ok then, I'm just glad I finally told you though." Pinkie said as she bounced out of the room. Rainbow just stood there looking confused.

Just Pinkie Pie, being Pinkie Pie.

After the party, Rainbow left on her way to her home, when she noticed something strange. A bright orange tail hanging over the edge of her window.

Oh no! Spitfire is in my house! Oh my gosh! This can't be happening! she squealed inside with happiness.  
She flew up and slipped up to the window, sneaking up behind the mare. Dash immediately yelled "BOO!", scaring Spitfire into hysterics as she fell off the window sill and on to the floor.

"Hiya Spitfire, or should I call you captain?" Rainbow said smiling.

Best day ever!

Spitfire managed to get up off the floor before facing Rainbow. She had stopped by to tell her how she felt, but now, she didn't know if she could do it.

"Celestia Dash! You almost gave me a heart attack!" She panted still trying to calm her heart down.

"Heh heh, sorry about that." Dash laughed. "S-so, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I just thought I'd drop by and hand you a copy of the training schedule. You're gonna need it." Spitfire said quickly bolting out an open window before she did anything else to make herself look stupid.

Rainbow just watched her leave, until she noticed the booklet lying on her table.  
Was it me? Or did Spitfire seem strange? She thought to herself as she began looking through the schedule.

Spitfire continued to fly as fast as she could. Why couldn't she tell her. She felt so confused, so...so flustered. Then she remembered the Yellow Pegasus that Rainbow liked to hang out with. She didn't know her personally but she felt that if anypony knew Rainbow well enough, it would be one of Dash's friends.

She flew down to ponyville and stopped a random stallion who was walking in the street.

"Excuse me, but do you know where I could find one of Rainbow Dash's friends?" she asked.

"Well, I only know where one of her friends lives, her name is Twilight Sparkle. She lives in the village library." the stallion replied, pointing a hoof toward a Tree a few blocks away.

"Thanks so much!" Spitfire said shaking his hoof before flying off to the library. 


	2. Chapter 2, Just A Dream

/-  
/ Story: If Only They Knew / Chapter: Just a dream?  
/ Author: StormHoof32 /-

Dash rose upright and fell out of her bed. Getting back up, she looked around, noticing that no schedule was there, no pictures of Spitfire and herself were on the ceiling, and she wasn't a Wonderbolt.

Oh, man, it was all just a dream! she thought, as she had wished it could have been true.

She looked over at her clock.

5:23

She groaned as she got up and prepared to go do her weather duties. She trotted into her bathroom and kicked the rain cloud she used for a shower. She then kicked a little lightning into it, heating the water. She stepped in and sighed in content as the warm water ran over her coat. It felt nice. Once she finished her shower, she flew outside and flew around her home until she was air dried. Once that was finished, she flew up and met up with the rest of the weather team.

Spitfire sat there, obviously unable to sleep. I had been the same as all the other nights. She kept having a dream where Rainbow Dash would finally join the team, and would end up kissing her. Then when the kiss ended, she'd always wake up. It was somewhat unnerving.

She rolled out of her bed and trotted groggily to her bathroom. She looked up at herself in the mirror. she had bags under her eyes and her mane was quite disheveled. She grabbed her brush and began brushing her mane into its normal state, but it didn't want to comply, so she brushed it until it just hung low. She didn't normally wear her mane down, but she was tired and didn't feel like fighting her hair for a half an hour.

She left her room and headed down the stairs to her kitchen. Maybe she would be able to find a Pegasus who could remove the bags under eyes. She looked around in her fridge, which she always kept stocked, and made herself an Omelette for Breakfast. She enjoyed these moments when she wasn't training with the team. It allowed her to relax and take a break from the fast life.

Once she was finished eating she took a look around her home before heading out. Her home wasn't overly complicated. It consisted of two floors, three bedrooms, for guests, two bathrooms, a living room and her rec room, which had never really been used. When she had first created her home, she decided to model it after the designs of Cloudsdale. It made her feel closer to the city, and her birthplace.

After a few hours of cloud kicking, Rainbow was finished. She immediately found herself a nice little cloud to nap on. Lying down she thought about her dream, and the way it made her feel. She had never felt more alive and happy than she did in her dreams. Especially dreams involving Spitfire. Before she knew it, she was out like a light. She never really needed much to fall asleep.

Spifire continued flying, heading in the general direction of Soarin's home. She needed somepony to talk to about why she was having these dreams. She looked around, admiring the many ponies of Canterlot, Especially the unicorns, due largely to the fact that they all could do What anypony else could do.

When she got to Soarin's place, he was in the middle of leaving.

"Soarin!" Spitfire said smiling like she always did.

She could tell Soarin could see right through her smile.

"There's something wrong, isn't there?" he asked.

"Um, can we talk inside?"

"Sure, Fire." he said, holding the door open for her to enter.

She had been inside Soarin's home multiple times, and it always surprised her how simple it was.

It was a single story flat, two bedrooms, one bathroom, living room and kitchen. When she had first showed up at his house, she was surprised. She never knew he liked to live so simply, even though he was famous. When she had asked about it, he only replied with, "I like to be like everypony else, I'm not really into showing off."

Spitfire sat down on his couch, Soarin followed suit.

"So what did you want to talk about?" he asked.

"Well, you see, I've been having these dreams lately, and they are all the same. They start out with me, you and Fleetfoot having a big ceramony for Rainbow Dash, in these dreams, she joined us as a Wonderbolt," Spitfire explained. "Well, we were congradulating her and she rushes forward and kisses me more passionately than anypony ever has before, and then I wake up, Soarin, I need your help. Why am I having these dreams?"

Soarin sat there and thought about it.

"Well, I have multiple reasons for why your having these dreams, but one stands out more than the rest." he explained.

"And that would be?" Spitfire asked.

"Well I was getting to that. Spitfire, I don't know how you'll take this, but, I think you have a crush on Rainbow Dash." he said hoping she wouldn't fly off the handle. If she did, it wouldn't be the first time.

Spitfire's mouth hung open as she tried to take in what Soarin had just said. Her, having a crush? On Rainbow Dash!? She thought about every detail of the dreams, and the more she analyzed them, the more she realized, she liked feeling Dash' lips against her own. She liked the feeling of Dash being so close to her. It hit her in an instant.

I love Rainbow Dash!

Rainbow was sat next to Spitfire on a small cloud near Sweet Apple Acres. It had been a beautiful sunset and they both watched as Luna's moon came up, making them both smile. Then Spitfire leaned over and kissed her passionately. It was complete bliss.

Then Rainbow woke up. She sat there on the cloud she had fallen asleep on and rubbed her head. That was the first time she had ever dreamed of kissing Spitfire. She wasn't sure why she had that dream, but she did know that it made her feel complete.

Looking around, she noticed that it was mid-afternoon.

Crap! Pinkie's party! she thought as she dashed off to Sugarcube corner.

She remembered that the day before, Pinkie had sent her an invitation to her 'three weeks since the last party' party. Rainbow flew as fast as she could almost causing a Rainboom right before crashing into the door to the bakery.

As soon as she hit the door, it opened and there stood Pinkie Pie. Smiling, Rainbow stammered as she tried to tell her why she was late but she couldn't even get the first word out.

"Well hiya Dashie!" Pinkie said smiling. "Just so you know, your not late. Only Twilight has shown up so far. Everpony else is on their way."

Is it me, or is Pinkie a little less happy and a little more nervous?

Rainbow trotted inside and sat with Twilight, asking if any new Daring Do books had come into the library. Twilight nodded and pulled the newest copy out of her saddlebags.

"I figured you would want to read it as soon as possible." Twilight said, handing the book to Rainbow, who was smiling as if she had been kissed by-, She didn't even finish that thought.

After 15 minutes, everypony else started showing up, and the party was started. Rainbow danced most of the time, and she smiled even more when Pinkie brought out the cider, from what Rainbow guessed was a cellar. She almost never got cider when cider season came around.

So that's what she does when buys so much cider.

Rainbow took a drink of the cider and felt her entire body shiver as she realized, that the cider had been sitting for so long, it had become hard cider. It warmed her from the inside.

After a few glasses, she began to get quite tipsy. Finally after an hour of hard partying, Pinkie asked for everypony's attention.

"Ok everypony, Fluttershy and I have some great news!" she said happily bouncing with each word. She pulled Fluttershy forward, causing the shy pegasus to let out a little 'Eep'. Then right in front of everypony, she kissed her.

Everypony gasped.

"Fluttershy and I are together! Isn't that great!" she said smiling that signature Pinkie smile.

Immediately they all began congratulating them. Rainbow even thought she heard Rarity mutter something to AJ. What where they hiding? That train of thought was lost though as the partying began once more, and Rainbow became much more tipsy.

Rainbow moaned as she rolled over on the floor. She lifted a hoof to her head, trying to make the pounding headache go away.

Ugh, what happend last night? she wondered as she looked around, noticing that she wasn't the only one who had passed out.

She looked over at Twilight who was passed out with a book over her face. Egghead.

Then she noticed something that made her want to laugh. Rarity and AJ were snuggled up together on the couch. She trotted over to wake them.

"Ah love ya Rarity." AJ muttered in her sleep.

Rainbow stopped and realized, what she did remember was Rarity whispering something in AJ's ear.

Oh my gosh! They're together too! she thought as she tried to imagine how that would work, considering they were polar opposites.

She finally found Pinkie, she was passed out next to a half eaten cake with Hers and Fluttershy's faces on it. She nudged the Pink pony, but she wouldn't wake up.

Ok time for drastic measures. she thought mischievously as she went and got a bucket of water. She came back with it full and dumped the entire bucket on her friend.

"Ahhhh! What! Huh!" Pinkie said sitting up immediately. "Ugh, my head feels like I accidentally hit myself with my party cannon."

As soon as those words left her mouth, Rainbow started laughing. She didn't know why, but something about the thought of Pinkie shooting herself with her party cannon was hilarious.

Once they had everypony awake, and Twilight had alleviated their headaches, they cleaned up and everypony headed home. When Rainbow got home, she noticed a note on her door.

Dear Rainbow Dash,

Please meet me at the lake near Sweet Apple Acres at 10:30.

Rainbow flipped the note over trying to see if there was a name or signature from whoever had sent it. But it there wasn't. She looked at her clock.

10:28

Oh no! I'm gonna be late! she thought frantically as she closed her door and dashed to the lake.

When Rainbow got there, she looked around for whoever had left the note, that's when she looked up and noticed Spitfire sitting on a cloud staring at the sunset. Rainbow's heart skipped a few beats as she thought about flying up and lying next to her.

Come on Rainbow! You can do this, after all, your the one who perfected the Sonic Rainboom! she thought to herself, trying to get her hooves to move. Finally gathering the courage to go on with it, she flew up and lied down next to the orange mare.

"Hey Dash." Spitfire said smiling.

Rainbow tried to reply, but all that came out was, "uh." She was speechless. She had never seen Spitfire with her mane down the way it was. It was always up with a little flare to it. Now, it just made her look even more beautiful.

"Something wrong?" she asked, noticing Rainbow's silence.

"Oh...uh...nope, nothings wrong!" she quickly replied as she turned away and blushed, hoping that she hadn't seen her staring.

"Good." Spitfire replied. "There's something I wanted to tell you."

Rainbow's stopped breathing as she leaned forward, waiting to hear what the she had to say.

"Rainbow Dash, I-I uh..." was all she said before she leaned forward, planting her lips on Rainbow's. Rainbow was caught completely off guard as Spitfire kissed her. Her surprise didn't last as she leaned into the kiss, allowing her tongue to enter Spitfire's mouth. Spitfire eventually broke the kiss, leaving a strand of saliva dangling between them.

"I Love you Rainbow Dash." 


	3. Chapter 3, Secrets Out

/-/  
/ The Secrets Out/ Story: If Only They Knew/ by StormHoof32/-/

Soarin and Fleetfoot immediately jumped off the couch, gasping in shock as they stumbled over eachother, trying to get themselves upright. Spitfire wanted to laugh at how frantic they were, but it was too serious a moment.

"S-spitfire, wait! I can explain!" Fleetfoot said, her cheeks flaring up in an intense blush.

"I don't want to hear it! Did you even stop to think about my brother, and how upset he's gonna be when he finds out?" Spitfire yelled, feeling angrier

Both Soarin and Fleetfoot backed away, flinching slightly at the harshness of their captains words. They both could hear the amount of concern in her voice when she talked about Rapidfire. That's when Fleetfoot decided to speak up.

"Spitfire! You can't tell him! Please! You just can't!" She pleaded.

"I can't believe you Fleet, you know I can't just keep a secret like this from him! He's my brother!"

"Spitfire, please, you need to calm down. Yelling isn't going to help at all." Soarin said, his tone calm. He shrank back once again as Spitfire gave him a death glare.

"I will not calm down! Fleetfoot your cheating on my brother and I'm not going to stand for this!" Spitfire replied. Fleetfoot backed off, noticing the fire within her eyes.

"Um hey guys, whats goin on?" Said a voice, as all three 'bolts heard the front door open and close.

"Rapid, can you come here for a second." Spitfire said, her voice still containing a hint of annoyance.

"Uh, sure, whats up, and why are Soarin and Fleet looking at you like your about to tear their heads off?" Rapid asked, amused.

"Fleetfoot, Isn't there something you'd like to tell him?" Spitfire said, glaring so hard at Fleetfoot that it would have put Fluttershy's Stare to shame.

"I-I...uh...I..." Fleetfoot stuttered.

"Come on Fleetfoot, tell him." Spitfire said, feeling bad that she had to put her through this. But what she was doing was unforgivable.

"I CAN'T DO IT!" she yelled cowering on the floor.

"Alright, what buck is going on here!" Rapid demanded.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but she's cheating on you with Soarin! I came back from my...um never mind, I came in and saw her and Soarin on the couch, with their lips locked." Spitfire explained, hoping they wouldn't notice what she was about to say. She wasn't quite ready to make her new relationship with Dash known quite yet.

"Fleet, is this true?" Rapid asked, the hurt in his voice unmistakable.

"I'M SOOOO SORRY!" Fleetfoot cried, tears streaming down her face as she lied on the floor at Rapids hooves.

Rapid looked up at Soarin and the anger in his eyes was multiplied tenfold. He galloped over and slammed his hoof into Soarins face, knocking out a few of his teeth as he fell from the blow.

"How the buck could you! You knew how much I loved Fleet!" He yelled as Spitfire began pulling him away, hoping to avoid having to watch Soarin get what was coming to him.

"Rapid, stop! Beating him senseless isn't going to help, trust me." Spitfire said, still holding Rapid back.

I understand how you feel Rapid, I want to make him hurt too. Spitfire thought to herself.

Rapidfire immediately broke free of Spitfires hooves and trotted into his room, slamming the door in the process. Spitfire went over to where Soarin was lying and helped him up.

"Soarin, Fleetfoot, I think you need to leave."

She helped Fleetfoot up as well, her eyes red and puffy. She then proceeded to walk them out.

"And Fleetfoot?" she said, catching the distraught mares attention, "I think its best if you don't come back here anymore."

Fleetfoot just turned and took off, more tears streaming from her eyes. Soarin glared back at Spitfire and took off after her.

Ugh, this has been one wild day. I think I'm gonna need some sleep, Especially after this fiasco. She thought as she headed to her room, and plopped down on her bed.

Rainbow awoke sometime around mid-afternoon. She rolled out of her bed and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She trotted out the door and flew down to Sugarcube corner to get something to eat.

But when she trotted in, she was tackled by a fast moving pink blur.

"Ugh, Pinkie, you really need to give a heads up before you tackle somepony." Rainbow said, chuckling as she got up.

"Dashie I'm so happy for you!" Pinkie yelled happily as she hugged her tightly.

"Uh, why exactly are you happy for me?" Rainbow asked, knowing all to well how random Pinkie could be.

"For finding a special somepony of course!"

Dash's heart jumped into her throat. How did she know that?

"Pinkie how on earth do you know that?" she asked.

"Well first I didn't know who it was, but my tail twitched, my knees wobbled and my nose wrinkled. Which always means somepony found a special somepony. Then My ears flopped and my hooves trembled and my mane vibrated, which means that whoever found there special somepony would come walking through that door around now..." Pinkie said, still talking without realizing that Rainbow wasn't listening anymore.

Sometimes I just don't understand you Pinkie. she thought. Well there was no use in hiding it now, Pinkie knew. She could still keep it partly a secret, considering she didn't know that she was with Spitfire.

"...And that's why you can't eat cupcakes while swimming upside down." Pinkie finished.

"So Pinks, got anything good today?" Rainbow asked licking her lips, as her stomach grumbled. She then began to regret that question, because Pinkie began going on about all the different types of treats she had made today.

Authors Note: So sorry about the chapter length, Im still getting over a cold. I hope you all enjoy it none the less. thanks. -Stormhoof 


	4. Chapter 4, Wonderdrama

/-/  
/ Wonderdrama/ Story: If Only They Knew/ by StormHoof32/-/

"So...you uh...know about the nickname huh?"

"Mhmm. I gotta hand it to Pinkie, she certainly came up with a cute name for ya." Spitfire said with a wink.

Rainbow fought the blush that threatened to creep onto her face, "S-so what're you doing here? Not that I'm complaining or anything." Dash asked, leading her new-found lover to another nearby cloud.

"Nothing really. I finished all I needed to do today, so I figured I'd come and visit." The Wonderbolt said, taking the spot on the cloud next to Rainbow Dash. Dash simply nodded and continued to watch the various ponies as they went about their day. The two sat in silence, but as time wore on, the cyan pegasus could tell something was bothering her marefriend due to the occasional sigh.

"Something wrong Spits?" Spitfire gave Dash a questioning look at the new nickname. "Not workin' for ya? Hmm...I'll think of something. But seriously though, is something the matter?"

The flaming pegasus sighed, "Yea."

Dash waited for more, but when none came, she spoke again.

"Do you...wanna talk about it?" Spitfire could tell Rainbow wasn't exactly good with this kind of stuff as she watched her fellow pegasus's eyes dart about as she no doubt tried to figure out what to say next.

"It would probably help." Dash smiled and gave Spitfire her full attention. Then, the Wonderbolt began to explain what had happened with her brother and fellow Wonderbolts.

"What?! I can't believe that! How could Soarin' do that?" Spitfire shrugged and sighed, lowering her head onto her hooves.

"I wish I knew...him and Rapid were really close friends. I can't imagine why Soarin' would ruin their friendship like that."

"Well...uh...I'm sorry that happened to your brother."

"Thanks Dash." Spitfire gave the prismatic pony a side hug which was happily returned.

"So what're you gonna do? I can't imagine that things'll be the same."

"No, unfortunately not. At least, not right away. However, we have a duty as Wonderbolts to give ponies a good show when we preform so we still have to associate until the time comes for forgiveness." Rainbow nodded and hugged Spitfire a little tighter. Spitfire chuckled and the two stayed like that until Celestia's sun began to touch the horizon.

"Well, I guess this is where we part ways for the day?" Rainbow asked, standing up and stretching.

Spitfire followed suit and said, "Yea, for now. And again...thanks for listening. It felt good to relieve some of that frustration."

"Anything for you." Spitfire rolled her eyes playfully at Dash's grin. The Wonderbolt took one last look at the ponies on the ground before turning back to her marefriend. However, whenever she turned back around, her lips made contact with Rainbow's. Spitfire hadn't noticed that the other pegasus had moved and couldn't help but chuckle against her lips.

When they finally pulled away, Spitfire stretched out her wings and with one powerful flap, was airborne and headed for home. Rainbow watched her go until she was a dot on the horizon and even then, waited until the little amber dot had completely disappeared from sight. "Guess I'll go fly around 'til it gets dark." So after she stretched her wings out a little, Rainbow dove off the cloud and at the last second allowed her wings to flare and send her back into the open sky.

When Spitfire returned home, the first thing she noticed was that the house was dark, save the kitchen. When she walked in, she nearly backed away in surprise. Rapidfire was sitting at the table with a half eaten meal and a tub of ice cream in front of him and he himself had his head on the table and Spitfire could hear his nearly silent sobs.

"Rapid..." The stallion looked up and Spitfire almost started crying with him. It was obvious that he had been crying for as long as he had been up: his eyes were dark and bloodshot, the fur under his eyes was matted down from the constant tears, his nose was running, his mane was an absolute mess and worst of all, his eyes were also dull and void of life.

Spitfire quickly moved to her brother and pulled him into a tight embrace. The heartbroken stallion hugged her back, mumbling over and over about how it was his fault that Fleetfoot left him. The Wonderbolt whispered words of comfort over and over to her brother, stroking his back lightly and occasionally brushing his mane. When Rapidfire had finally calmed down, he sat in silence while his sister cleaned up the food. When he finally spoke, his voice was a little raspy.

"Why?"

"I wish I knew." Rapid nodded slowly and was silent once again. Spitfire hated to see her sibling so torn up inside and wished she could do something, ANYTHING to help him. "Is there...anything I can do?" Rapid's head shot up and Spitfire was afraid of what she saw in his eyes. Behind his eyes was pain, sorrow, and hate.

"Yes. You can make them work extra hard! Run them until they're ragged and want to quit being Wonderbolts! Make their lungs burn and their wings ache from exhaustion!" He was standing now, his face inches away from Spitfire's.

"I'm as upset as you are, but listen to yourself Rapid. This isn't like you."

Rapidfire frowned and said, "That tends to happen when your heart is ripped apart."

"I'm sure, but wishing pain upon another pony is just wrong. Besides, as much as I want to make them sweat for their forgiveness, I can't just overwork them. In that stadium, we are Wonderbolts. We leave our individuality in the locker room when we enter and get it back when we exit."

Rapid scoffed and said, "Whatever."

"Rapid, knock it off. Your moodiness is just being annoying now." Rapidfire glared at his sister, but said nothing. "I'm sorry Fleetfoot is an idiot, and I'm sorry Soarin' is a jerk, but look at it this way: you can do better than Fleetfoot. If she's too much of a foal to realize what a great guy she had, then that's her problem." Spitfire said.

She smiled when she heard the small chuckle leave her brother's lips. "That's the spirit. Now c'mon, let's go get you cleaned up and we'll go out to eat. My treat." Rapid nodded and wiped his eyes. "Thanks sis...and sorry about that."

Spitfire waved the apology away and said, "Anything for you dear brother. Now come on or else all the restaurants will be closed." Spitfire said, shooing her brother to the bathroom while he laughed. 'Well...at least I could help, even if it's just with something as buying him dinner and making him laugh.' The Wonderbolt thought.

When Spitfire woke up the next morning, the first thing she noticed was the soft glow of her clock. It read eight-forty three. With reluctance and slow hooves, Spitfire made her way out of bed and headed down to the kitchen. However, she was shocked out of her grogginess when she saw Rapidfire in the kitchen cooking what she figured were waffles (the only thing he could really make without burning). "Mornin' sis."

"Rapidfire? What's all this about?" Spitfire asked as she took a seat.

"Well...I figured that since you went out of your way to cheer me up last night, the least I could do was make you breakfast."

"Thank you, but you didn't have to do that." The stallion shrugged and a few moments later, served his sister a stack of two blueberry waffles. The Wonderbolt ate her breakfast and conversed with her brother. When she finished, she washed her plate and turned to Rapid, "Well...In any case, I'm glad that you're feeling a little better."

Rapidfire nodded and gazed out the kitchen window as he ate, obviously getting lost in his thoughts. 'Well...it's a start.' Spitfire thought as she headed out to do a few morning routines to get herself ready for the day. When she had finished, Spitfire headed back inside to brush her mane and to grab the book that held the would-be schedule for the Wonderbolt's next season.

However, despite the need to get it over with, Spitfire found herself stalling as she made her way to Soarin's home. 'Just go over there and get it done!' She told herself mentally. "Right, no need to drag it out like this." The captain mumbled. When she arrived, she knocked a few times and waited. Seconds later, Soarin' opened the door.

"Oh...hey Spitfire." The orange pegasus pushed her way past the stallion and walked into his living room. Soarin' followed and Spitfire could easily tell that he had no idea what to do or say. He opened his mouth, but Spitfire cut him off.

"Don't say a word. I really don't want to talk about it right now. I'm only here to talk to you about the schedule and I'll be on my way." Soarin' nodded and took the seat opposite her. The two weren't even halfway through when a knock came at the door.

"Sorry." Soarin' said quickly as he bolted to the door.

Spitfire heard him mumble, then she heard, "What? Speak up and-" The voice stopped dead and the captain saw Fleetfoot standing in the entry to the living room. "Oh...h-hey Spitfire. What're you-"

"I'm discussing next season's schedule."

"Oh...maybe I should come back at another time." Fleetfoot suggested, already heading towards the exit.

"No. You're already here and it saves me the trouble of having to find you or have Soarin' explain it to you. So both of you get back in here and let's just get this over with." The two other Wonderbolts nodded and sat next to each other on the opposite side of Spitfire. As they went through the events, Spitfire saw the two sneaking glances at each other. When they had finished, Spitfire snapped the book shut and said, "Good. I'll see you two at practice."

She walked past them both, but was stopped by a hoof on her shoulder. "Spitfire, please wait." Fleetfoot said softly.

However, Spitfire shrugged the hoof away and said, "No. I have other business that calls for my attention." She attempted to keep walking, but this time Fleetfoot jumped in front of her.

"How...how is Rapidfire?" Spitfire's eyes narrowed into daggers and her next words were coated in venom.

"How dare you ask that! I mean, you break his heart and then ask about how he's doing?! What's wrong with you?" With that, Spitfire stormed past Fleetfoot, bumping into the lighter pony as she walked by. As soon as she was free of the house, Spitfire took off and headed for home. She arrived not even ten minutes later. However, before she actually went inside, she took a few minutes to cool off.

"Guess that'll remind'em why I'm named Spitfire." She mumbled before heading into the house. "Rapid? You home?" Spitfire was answered with silence. "He probably wanted to get away from the house for awhile." The Wonderbolt pondered aloud as she headed up to her room to drop off the book. When she dropped it onto her bed, she glanced at the clock. "Wow...that took a lot less time than I thought. It's only nine-thirty three..."

The fiery pegasus looked out her window and saw the town of Ponyville just shy of the horizon. Spitfire smiled and left her home after leaving a note for her brother and headed for the home of her lover. "Hopefully I can cool down with a few races with Dash. It'll be just like old times." Spitfire said as the wind rushed past her face.

Occasionally, the captain would close her eyes and close her wings to feel the rush of adrenaline pump through her body. 'This is why I became a Wonderbolt...' Spitfire thought. Every pegasus could tell their own story of why they loved to fly. Spitfire herself loved it because of how free she felt whenever she flew alone.

To be able to feel the wind in her mane, to see the world expand before her very eyes, to be able to just relax and do as she pleased while she was in the air. Every moment Spitfire was alone in the sky, she wanted to just cry out in joy and to weep for the ponies stuck on the ground. "To be stuck on the ground and only look up to the sky must be a sad existence indeed..."

She said aloud as a single tear left her eye and fell from her face to fall for who knew how long before it would meet the ground. 'Maybe that's why I love Rainbow so much...she can relate to this freedom.' The amber pegasus thought as she took her final descent towards the town of Ponyville. 


End file.
